


PUNISHMENT

by Louisiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Drug Use, Forced Ejaculation, Invisible Tentacles, M/M, Oral Sex, Top Dean, leviathan!cas - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louisiel/pseuds/Louisiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leviathans want to breed so they are looking for a strong mate, just like Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PUNISHMENT

**Author's Note:**

> It's a gift to my friend, because she got a higher score in guess the watching rate of Season 7 EP02 than mine. We were so sad at that time so this one does not have a happy ending. But I do write a happy ending if anyone likes I will post it.  
> \---And I'm sorry it's still chinese...,for total words it's 9031 , but the website just can't count the chinese characters right. I promise when I got more free time I will translate it into english. hope i will not have a lot of grammar mistakes ;)

　　当海蓝的眼眸化作灰蓝，带着从未出现在这张脸上的嘲笑表情将头歪到同样可爱的角度，尖细而陌生的奸笑声在实验室以及自己的脑海中不停的盘旋无法散去，Dean仍然坚信Cas不会就这么离自己而去。

　　“他死了”面前的始祖兽重复到，“管他呢，现在让我们来找点乐子吧！”Levi向Dean走了过来。

　　“你别想骗我！我知道天使死了什么样！没有闪瞎眼的荣光没有翅膀，换个声音你以为我就会上当了？！”

　　“骗你又怎么样？现在这小翅膀已经属于我了，他和我在一起，与我分享我被锁在那该死的炼狱期间错过的一切。我才舍不得杀他呢！我可要好好疼他！”

　　“我就知道他还活着！”

　　“都这时候了你还担心他？还是来看看你自己吧！你觉得我们从哪里开始？手指？眼珠？还是你的小弟弟？”

　　“有种你就杀了我，否则我总有一天会干掉你。”

　　“杀了你？！哈哈哈！小翅膀的宠物还真是有意思，果然是只勇敢的蚂蚁阿！不过你放心，我不会杀你的，我和Cas有约定。”

　　“不许你叫他Cas！！你把他怎么了？他是不会和你作交易的！”

　　“为什么不会？”原始兽又歪起了脑袋看着Dean，“这个蠢蛋也不是第一次为了你卖了自己。现在他归我了。”

　　“为了我？你什么意思？”Dean的心里冒出了一种担心的感觉。

　　“ 没什么，我很饿，小翅膀又不吃东西，这肚子里什么也没有，我本想出来后把你和那臭烘烘的老头当点心吃了，他硬压着不让我出来，说可以用荣光喂养我，只要我放过你们。有白吃的午餐那我自然答应了。他的荣光至少能养我到到产卵。不用奔波觅食还是很不错的。说实话，他可真甜啊！”说罢原始兽还舔了下嘴唇。

　　Dean一下瘫坐在地上，心里像被撕裂了一个大口子，滴滴答答的疼。他知道自己再也无法完整了，满脑子只剩下炼狱开启前那双饱含内疚的海蓝眼睛。

　　“一次次，有一次，他牺牲了自己。为我。”Dean现在满脑子都是天使那张呆呆的欲言又止的脸，他搓着自己的脸，抓着自己的头发，无力得尝试让自己振作起来。

　　“你这是在难过吗？真奇怪，我还以为你希望他死呢！”始祖兽尖刻的话语一字字刻在Dean的心上。“别无聊了，我们来找点乐子吧！”说罢，一把揪起Dean的领子就吻了上去。

　　“呜？？？”Dean睁圆了眼睛，满眼的惊恐于不解，奋力想要推开面前这熟悉而又陌生的身体。

　　“怎么？你不是喜欢他主动的吗？”始祖兽一遍啃咬着Dean的脖子一手摸上了Dean地裤裆。

　　“天哪！见鬼！你要干什么？”

　　“我要一个捐精者，作为大天使的指定容器我觉得你是各合适人选。而且你和这个肉身也比较合拍。”

　　“什么？捐精者？你要做什么？阿？？”

　　Levi已经拉开了Dean的拉链，抓到了Dean的阳具毫不客气的撸动了起来。“停，停，不要，我不行？？？”让Dean奇怪的是面前的这风衣男的确停下了手里的动作向后退了几步，奇怪得盯着自己的手看。

　　“搞什么鬼！”Dean边拉上裤子边诅咒时他看到了始祖兽脸上的表情，突然想起了当时在第一次见到Cas的时候，他也是用这样一幅不可思议的表情来质疑自己自暴自弃的状态。

　　突然一股热流从小腹窜了上来！“该死！”Dean在心里抽了自己五百个巴掌的同时把家伙放回裤子里。随着原始兽的目光Dean看到原始兽的指尖开始滴出黑色的水，已经修复的脸上似乎又若隐若现的出现了黑色的裂痕。

　　“ 怎么？你里面装了多少个？hun？一百个？还要多？”看着越来越多的黑水从他全身各处滴漏出来，渐渐的在站着的地方汇集成一个越来越大的黑色水塘，“肉身快要撑不住了吧！还是别太用力，避免一些剧烈运动。我要是你就赶快请假回家休息休息。”Dean拿出一幅医生的口吻说。

　　Levi身上的水流越滴越大，就在Dean认为jimmy的皮囊就要就地融化时，原始兽阴郁的说道：“我会回来找你的。洗干净屁股好好在床上等着我！”看着Levi摇摇晃方跌撞出去的声音，Dean着实松了一口气。

　　等唤醒Bobby找到Sammy再赶到湖边时，三人只看到Levi沉入湖底化散开来的一幕。Bobby和Sammy都沉浸在悼念天使的沉痛以及对前所未见的新魔物的恐慌还有对这世界的未来的担忧中的时候，Dean一个人默默的在回味着刚才的对话，虽然由于紧张大部分都有些模糊，但“捐精”，“找你”，“ 在床上等我”这几个字已经深刻得映入了Dean的记忆区，深刻到无法忽略。

　　正在他还在回味那几个字的时候，Cas的风衣飘了过来。Dean下水将它捞起来叠好。Bobby和Sam都一副了然的表情，三人沉默的走向了黑美人。

　　日子一天天过去，尽管兄弟俩加上Bobby叔的力量远远低于一个低阶的Leviathan，但除了B叔房子烧毁，Sam轻微脑震荡以及Dean小腿上微微的骨裂以外，大家都没有受到什么实质性的伤害。而在自Ruby介入以来兄弟俩最大的一次争吵爆发以后，Dean终于和Sam分道扬镳，开始独自一人的公路旅行。

　　一周后，当他独自干掉一个州际交接小镇上猖獗了好一阵子的互相纠结了几十年的情侣游魂后，拖着疲惫的身体和充满泥泞的外套踏进了汽车旅馆的房门。放下钥匙，看着空荡荡的房间空荡荡的床，无奈的叹了一口气。Dean打开背包，将散弹枪和手枪一一擦好放整齐。看到背包底部叠的整整齐齐的风衣，心里不由的有点悲凉，重重的叹了一口气，他起身走向了浴室，洗去了一天的阴霾，但却洗不掉他心里的忧愁。

　　他给自己倒了一杯威士忌，一口灌了下去。过去继续整理之前没有理完的背包，心里一沉，马上伸手去摸枪。－－－－风衣不见了。

　　“别紧张，瞧你吓的，我想你应该知道你那玩意儿对我可没用。”黑暗的角落里，一个熟悉的陌生声音飘了过来。

　　“是你。”Dean说道，“你来干什么，我的东西呢？”“你的东西？”声音的主人从角落里走了出来，歪着他该死的头看着Dean，又伸手拉拉套在自己身上的风衣。“我以为这是我的。”借着窗外霓虹灯的亮光，Dean看到眼前的这具肉身没有穿西装，过大的白衬衫从裤子里被拉了出来，只扣了最下面3颗扣子，敞开的领口露出了锁骨，和外面的风衣一起几乎要滑下了左边肩头。依旧蓝色的眼睛紧盯着Dean看着，相同的装束，相同的场景，仿佛又回到了捕猎忍者神龟那一夜。

　　在Raphael在火圈里轻蔑的看着他们，告诉他们天父已经死了的时候，Dean看到Castiel轻轻的晃了一下，万年不变的忧郁脸变得更加的苦逼，眉头紧的能夹起一辆汽车。尽管走的时候对忍者神龟抛下了狠话，但Dean知道他心里受到了原子弹一般的打击。回程的路上，天使一如既往的安静。看到天使忧伤的看着仪表盘发呆，Dean觉得自己安慰的语言实在有些苍白。再一阵冷场以后，Cas从车里消失了。从尴尬的气氛中解脱出来以后，Dean不由的松了一口气。但紧接着，对Cas的担心从心里溢了出来。

　　独自回到旅社洗漱完毕从冒着热气的浴室走出来，心里仍然挂念着初受巨大打击的天使。犹豫片刻后，Dean决定还是要和他好好谈一谈，向他介绍一下自己寻早走失老爹的心得体会。

　　“Cas，你还好吗？忍者神龟的狗屁你不用去理他，你爹可不是那么容易就死的主！”除了自己的心跳声没有任何动静，Dean觉得没什么效果，继续道：“嗨，我说！管他的呢！我就说你的方法不管用，你赶快把你的羽毛脑袋搬过来我们还是商量一下怎么打爆Lucifer的脑袋吧！”一阵翅膀扑腾的声音过后，天使站在了离Dean只有20公分的地方说：“你打不掉他的脑袋，你没这本事，我们都没”“天哪，你都上哪儿去了！瞧你这样儿！”Dean第一次不顾个人空间这套鬼话主动像Cas再跨进了一步。

　　Cas的衣服还是一如从妓院出来那样半开着，不知道刚才这段时间他是不是都在外面飞行，早已没有了初见是苍白的颜色，体表的皮肤被风吹的通红。这让他看上去无比…可口。

　　Dean抑制住了心里狂乱的想法，但却阻止不了自己伸手摸向天使的脸庞，冰凉的触感让刚才洗完热水澡的他浑身一颤。

　　“SHIT！你怎么这么凉！你干什么去了？你的身体快成冰棍了！”说着赶紧用自己热腾腾的手去揉搓Cas看上去冻的快掉的耳朵。

　　Cas用手拉了拉衣襟，当然这个动作让肩膀上的衣服又滑下来了些许，他不解的看看自己的容器，再看看Dean，歪着头说：“我的容器不会变成冰棍，就算变也不会影响到我。”“闭嘴！”Dean对这种无所谓的态度实在有些反感。

　　Cas沉默的把头侧向一边不再说话，脸上又摆上了那副忧郁表情。

　　想到之前发生的事，Dean立马就后悔了，“嘿，Cas，别担心，你老爹肯定没事儿，一定是在哪儿吃着玉米饼喝着椰子汁呢！等你找到他一定好好踢他的屁股！”Cas抬起手握住了Dean在他耳朵上揉搓的手臂，转过脸来看着他说：“如果他在，为什么还会是这样？”看着Cas闪动着忧伤的海蓝眸子一眨不眨的盯着自己，感受到手臂上冰冷的触感，Dean实在不知道要怎么去安慰他。他抓住Cas的手，帮他摩擦着手掌，希望将自己的注意力从那致命的蓝色中转移开来。

　　“谢谢你，Dean。”

　　Dean抬眼，望向这发出沙哑声音的干裂嘴唇，拉开焦距，看着这衣衫半褪却单纯清澈的表情，浴巾下面一阵燥热。脑中白光一闪，等回过神来，自己已经将天使推到了旅馆的墙上，正狠狠的蹂躏着Cas的嘴唇。预期的反抗并没有出现，只对方抓在自己臂膀上冰冷的手越抓越紧。于是，Dean又向Cas贴近了些，“哦！这真是天杀的柔软！”Dean在心里叫喊到。错过头用舌头舔舐着天使的牙龈，尝试着探入了对方的口腔。与体表的冰冷所不同的是，天使的口腔里异常火热，他的舌头比嘴唇要更加的柔软。正在Dean疯狂迷恋的吮吸这着柔软的小东西的时候，他从对方的喉咙里听到了一丝颤抖压抑的呻吟。

　　这一声轻轻的吟叹让Dean的弟弟跳动了一下。而手臂抓着自己原本冰冷的手，也变的和自己一样火热了起来，感觉到了这点，Dean依依不舍的移开嘴唇，用下半身紧紧的将天使贴在墙上，抬起眼望进了天使水汪汪的眼睛。从那里，Dean读到了宽恕，不解，躁动，迷恋，以及…欲望。

　　“OH，Cas，你可真会勾引人。”

　　“Wha”

　　“shut up…”将对方和自己的声音再次吞入口中，Dean用唇一遍遍描绘着天使的嘴唇，睫毛，喉结，锁骨，以及其他一切吸引着他的地方…突然嘴唇上湿热的感觉将他从神游中拉了回来，看着微合的双眼中熠熠的海蓝光辉，独特的气息，柔软的触感，这熟悉的一切让Dean几乎认为所有关于原始兽的一切都只是自己的幻觉。

　　加重嘴上的力道，用舌头缠绕对方的柔软，舔舐着对方舌下的敏感地带，满意的听到了如期而至的一声呻吟。将对方用力揉入怀里，用力啃噬着，而下身被撤掉的毛巾以及抓上自己已经抬头的分身突然让他清醒了起来，“这不是Cas。”脑子里飘过了这么个想法。Dean坚定的推开了面前的男人并伸手去抓掉在旁边的浴巾。

　　“噗，哈哈哈，你可真有趣”用着尖细的嗓音，面前的“Cas”如记忆中的2014年那样放浪的笑了起来。

　　Dean皱了皱眉头：“我不觉得这有什么可笑。我不会帮你的。”“这可由不得你。你可以选择顺从我，我们好好干一场。也可以反抗，make it really really hard。 There's only one end， I will dry you。”“呵呵，那你可以试试看，”Dean没什么底气的说，“难不成你还想强奸我不成？！”“既然你喜欢来硬的，那我可不客气了。”Dean很紧张，不知道下一步将会发生什么。用脚趾头想想也知道他其实在呈口舌之快，他咽了一下口水，不知道下一步将面临怎样的折磨。

　　面前的原始兽露出了一个阴险的笑容，随后双手交叉叠在胸前。

　　突然Dean感觉有什么人在摸他的屁股，他警惕的回过头，抓紧重新盘在了腰上的毛巾，可背后什么都没有。

　　突然，他感觉到了两脚之间有什么东西正贴着小腿往上移动，确切的说，是吮吸。

　　“What the hell？”他往边上一跳，什么都没有。

　　可这奇怪的触感又袭了过来，当他一边夹紧双脚一边用没有抓着毛巾的右手往下扑腾时，却什么也没有摸到。

　　还没来得及多想，胸口突然像被人推了一把，往后倒在了旅馆的床上。双手也像被什么人抓住一样压制在了头顶。隐形的力量沿着小腿慢慢向上移动着，Dean抬头看向站在对面纹丝未动的身影，窗外经过的车灯照射了进来，将面前人脸上的玩味看的一清二楚，当然，还有从下肢处展开的多条粗细不一正在向Dean伸来的黑色阴影。

　　“天啊，你是什么东西！”Dean的声音里充满了紧张。

　　“后悔了？呵呵…如果没有的话现在就开始吧！”下面的吮吸越来越往上，已经到了他大腿的根部，毛巾被这看不见的影子给轻轻拉开，微凉的空气让Dean一阵轻轻的颤栗，他无可奈何的望着因为受到大腿周围刺激而肿胀昂起的自己。

　　一条触感比其他影子要细小的触手抚上了这硬硬的家伙，Dean浑身一颤，“Fuck，你是Dr。 Manhattan吗？哦，shit…”对面的人一脸疑惑的歪过头望着他，这让Dean觉得比起分身上那个带电的触手这更加让他觉得发硬。

　　仿佛感觉到了Dean的变化，对面的人缓缓的朝他走了过来，每向前一步，肩上衬衫能盖住的皮肤就更少一下，他不以为意的向Dean俯去，如情人一般的轻轻舔舐着他的嘴唇，用Dean熟悉而无法抗拒的低哑嗓音低语着：“舒服么？等下我会让你更舒服的。”说罢向Dean激烈的吻去，仍然着西裤的下身紧贴着Dean的火热，若有似无的随着舌头的节奏律动着“唔什么…”Dean转过脸逃开了对方的嘴呛了一口：“这他妈的是什么东西？”“Thing's will make everything goes fine”原始兽和衣趴坐在Dean身上，轻轻的打圈碾磨着Dean，下身接触到粗糙布料的感觉非但没有觉得难受，反而让Dean下腹一阵热流。

　　“呵……”他闭上蓝色的眼睛呻吟着。接着，他压在了Dean身上，一边吮吸着他的耳朵一边低语着：“你知道你逃不掉，为什么还要反抗呢？你不是很喜欢这个身体吗？你不是每天做梦都操着他吗？现在这样完全满足你的欲望不是很好，我们各取所需。”接着他向下舔去，在脖子上舔咬着，移到胸口，用舌尖轻弹乳首，让露在微凉空气中已经胀大的乳头有些生疼，可这柔软的嘴唇又渐渐往下，舔舐着Dean的肚脐眼。

　　“嘶……”这可是他的敏感点，每次Cas涨红了脸用舌头轻轻的在这个区域打着圈的时候，他都得用十二分的念力控制自己不要射出来。

　　再接着往下，来到了已经完全竖起来的小丁丁面前，“Cas”似乎对自己的工作很满意，观察了一会儿，用左手轻轻贴着它，用自己的脸轻轻的蹭了蹭。

　　“Wo……天哪……”

　　它又大了一点，他将它贴着自己的脸，然后伸出舌头，把下面的球球吸进了嘴里含住，并收紧嘴唇抿了一下。而那根细小的带电触手也没有闲着，直接从顶端的小孔钻了进去。

　　Dean两眼发黑，觉得自己快要昏过去了，如果在平时，早就射出来了。可蛋蛋被抿住，出口又被堵塞，感觉小弟弟跳动的厉害可又无法宣泄，Dean涨红了脸，可耻是呻吟从紧闭的嘴里漏了出来。

　　“唔……别……”

　　面前的人吐出他的蛋蛋，用湿热的舌头舔舐着周围突出的经脉，“想要吗？”“……”“跟我干，保证满足你。我知道你永远无法拒绝这幅皮囊。”说罢，用他湿热的口腔，将Dean整个吞入口中。而那支带电的触手从前面退了出来，带出了些许Dean的体液，接着向下，在根部把Dean绕了起来。

　　Dean觉得下面越来越热，堆积的快感越来越多，他需要释放，需要狠狠的做爱，管他是谁把他操的不省人事就对了。

　　面前柔软的嘴唇吞吐着自己的速度不能让他满意，于是Dean自己往上顶着，含着自己的人似乎感受到了他的期盼，越加卖力的加快了速度。

　　“呃……快……快给我……快给我！！”

　　突然，那支微电触手松开了Dean的根部，同时Dean也顶入了对方口腔的深处，积压已久的快感如洪水般泄了出来，一股又一股浓稠的液体一滴不漏的全部喷射进了对方的嘴里，而他非但没有躲开，反而在吞咽的同时仍然卖力的吸吮着，直到Dean射完最后一滴，他才缓缓的退出来，并继续舔舐着粘在周围的白浊。

　　感受到对方的继续埋头苦干，从高潮中恢复一小部分神智的Dean抬起头，“我有这么好吃吗？”原始兽总算放下了他的小弟弟，抬起头说，“的确不错，很健康，很精神，活力十足。”愣了一会儿神Dean才反应过来原来对方在说的是mini Dean，“ What the hell？ You do sperm morphometric assessment for me？”对方不以为然的笑了笑，“没有尝过我怎么知道你够不够格？”说罢，对方深处柔软的舌头舔去了下巴上沾到的一小滴miniDean。

　　让Dean自己也感到惊奇的是，看到这样动作，Dean又无可奈何的硬了。

　　“这他妈的是怎么回事？！”

　　“我说过了，一切都会顺利的。”

　　想起了之前他说的话，Dean紧张了起来，“你他妈给我吃了什么鬼药？！”说着，Dean抓起床头的酒瓶猛灌着漱起口来。

　　“放心……只是一些能让你一柱到天明的蛋白质……呜……没什么坏处……这容器可真够敏感的呵？”Dean疑惑的看着又坐上自己的原始兽，风衣已经褪到手肘处，一半的肩膀也从衬衣里露了出来，他两手蹭在Dean的下腹上，用一种折磨人的速度碾磨着自己又硬起来的分身，眯着双眼，微红的皮肤透着粉红色的光晕。而关键的是，Dean感觉到除了在对方两腿之间除了自己的弟弟还夹着些其他什么东西。

　　‘该死，他在为自己扩张！'Dean一想到每次为Cas做准备工作时他难耐的表情，隐忍销魂的呻吟，就忍不住随着对方的节奏向上顶了起来。

　　“怎么样……嗯……很想要吧……如果你答应我……阿……我……我就放了他怎么样？？呼……”对方加大了操着自己的幅度，向前趴在Dean耳边断断续续的说。

　　“你，你放了他？”

　　“反正他……嗯……也没剩多少光了，我也不喜欢。这干巴巴的肉身，只要……只要……你满足我，我就把他……还给你。”“放开我。”“嗯？还嘴硬？你现在的样子……”他用力往下挤压了一下Dean的，“可由不得你不从。”“见鬼！我说你放开我的手！”突然明白的原始兽会意的笑了笑，Dean手上的束缚渐渐散去。

　　一挣脱束缚的Dean一把抓过对方的肩膀将他推倒压在了床上狠狠的吻了上去。一手胡乱抚拭这对方的脖颈，一手解开了早就看着不顺眼的皮带，将手伸进去狠狠的捏住已经抬头的弟弟揉搓了起来。

　　身下的人放肆的发出声音，迷乱的呼吸刺激着Dean的神经，对Dean粗暴的对待完全不以为然，双腿抬起用力夹住了Dean的腰部，将两人之间本已少的可怜的空间彻底消灭。

　　可怎样都觉得还不够近，Dean用左手滑过他的胸膛，从侧腰直接划上了胯部，手指抓进了湿热的臀缝用力得揉捏着。

　　“唔……”他用熟悉的低沉嗓音说道：“Dean，give it to me……”再也无所顾忌的Dean抓起对方的脚踝举起搁在自己的右肩上，抓住西裤和内裤的裤腰一把脱掉了对方的裤子，分开他的双腿身体向前一倾，得益于刚才的扩张，Dean顺利的滑入了他日思夜想的紧致幽径，这久违的熟悉的潮热感让他迅速而有猛烈的撞击起来。

　　Dean很快就找回了熟悉的节奏，一手圈住对方挂在自己肩上的腿不让他分开，一面向前压下身体，将对方几乎对折了起来，另一只手伸进对方柔软的发丝，往后抓着让他扬起了头，舌头热切的和对方纠缠着，Dean用着同一种节奏，上下一起操着身下饥渴的身体，发出的响声和对方嘴边控制不住留下的津液让床上紧贴的两具肉体都忍不住呻吟了起来。

　　感觉到对方的手伸到两人中间，Dean抬起上身，拍掉了对方在自己性器上胡乱摸索着的手，“现在是我在操你，我会用我的老二让你射出来！”一把抓起了对方柔软的腰，向后一仰，让对方坐到了自己身上，也让自己的老二无比深入的插进了对方的身体里。

　　“啊……好深……”一边说着，一手撑着Dean的膝盖一手扶着Dean的大腿，原始兽跪坐在他身上自顾得律动了起来。

　　Dean配合着对方的节奏向上戳弄着，一遍遍擦过熟知的敏感点，让身上的人更加卖力的摇晃腰肢想要更多。

　　Dean感觉头顶和下腹都又热又辣，一切渐渐模糊了起来，他所想要的一切就是狠狠的操进对方柔软敏感的身体里，感受着对方特殊质感的内里不间断的痉挛收缩带来的无上快感。

　　但身上第三处热力聚集的地方，却让他瞬时清醒了起来。Dean把头转向左边，发现Cas留下的掌印越来越热，越来越红，仿佛就要透出光来。Dean不解的看着这个手印，感受这它的变化。此时原始兽似乎没有感觉到什么异常，人就骑在Dean身上，急切的上下抬动着自己，俯下身来舔舐着Dean的右脸，脖颈，似乎对Dean的失神有些不满，他放慢了速度，转为有节奏的收缩括约肌，并慢慢转着圈碾磨着Dean。

　　他一只手撑在床板上，另一只手顺着Dean的目光附在了他肩膀的掌印上，完全密合。“不得不说天使还真是变态的物种，他像养猪一样帮你也打了戳。”Dean知道他是故意刺激自己，但附过来的手掌让他肩上的掌印又热了几分，这般刺激让他感觉下面的某根血管有些凸凸得抽搐。他拨开Levi的手掌，一把把他推向后面，压在他身上就用力抽动了起来，拔出自己只留顶端在他体内，感受着对方饥渴的收缩吸力带来的别样的快感，接着用力在顶到深处，一遍遍用自己铁杵般坚硬的肉棒摩擦着对方体内的那个点。

　　突然一下的逗弄似乎让这具肉身一下受不了刺激，Levi嘴里再也说不出一个奚落的字，所有尖酸的语言全都化为柔软的呻吟，他配合的尽力打开自己，用双腿缠绕着Dean的腰，一只脚后跟摩擦着Dean的蛋蛋，另一只脚尽力的把他推向自己，全心全意只想要更多的摩擦，夹在两人腹间挤压的性器也忍不住上下摇摆了起来，滴出的前液抹得到处都是。

　　以Dean对这句肉身的了解程度，他知道他已经近了，这时候只需要稍微来一点刺激，他马上就会高潮。于是他突然加快了速度，快速高频得撞击着对方，旋转着摩擦着对方的敏感点，这样猛烈的刺激让自己的血液也全都涌向了下身。

　　不出所料，伴随着尖叫原始兽毫无保留的射了出来，就像Dean一样，内里的每条肌肉都痉挛着挤压着自己，Dean在他身体的最深处里几乎掏空了自己。看着这熟悉微醺的脸带着高潮后无法平复的喘息和迷离的眼，Dean心里默默祈祷他还真的还能见到真正的Cas在这具容器里，他所做的一切能够行得通。

　　不带迷恋的，Dean将半硬的自己退出对方的身体，抓起被丢在旁边的毛巾再次把自己给裹了起来，站到床边谨慎的观察了起来。

　　突然，床上的人睁大了眼睛露出了痛苦的表情，双手捂着胸口，挣扎的从床上坐了起来：“这……这是什么？怎么回事？？”第一次，原始兽的充满着恐惧，之前的淡定和调侃完全不复存在。

　　Dean慢慢得走到床头一边拿过了放在那里被自己喝掉一大半的还剩下五分之一的威士忌又灌了一大口，“哈……这酒挺特别的……加了点料，口感更干，比原来更烧嗓子，不过后劲儿挺足的，很适合你们这种炼狱里爬出来的东西。”“什么？你在酒里加了什么？？”Dean从皮夹克里掏出了弹壳，对着不明且越加痛苦的原始兽晃了晃，“原本是用来对付Eve的，可惜这子弹没排上什么用场，看来你们那儿的风俗还是更喜欢肉搏啊！”“凤凰灰？？！！！”原始兽的将容器漂亮的脸扭曲到了几乎无法相认的地步。他扼着自己的脖子痛苦的在床上翻滚，最开始是鼻孔，接着眼睛，耳朵和嘴里都开始不断往外流着浓浓的黑水，浸满了整个床单和床垫，并渐渐的渗透了床边的地毯。他痛苦的抓着心口和肋旁，如同从水里捞出的鱼一般翻腾着身体。他的下腹和心口从里面渐渐发出了诡异的光，越来越大越来越亮，直到两团光结合在一起通过肌肉的纹理和骨骼的形状透了出来。一阵高亮让Dean不得不抬起手挡住了光线。虽然看不见，但Dean知道，原始兽已经毫无疑问的回到炼狱老家去了。

　　等到强光散去，Dean的眼睛渐渐聚焦到床上一动不动的躯体。不详的感觉扑面而来，跌跌撞撞的扑向床铺，轻轻的抓住了Cas的手，一只手温柔的抚摸着他的脸庞，抹去仍然留在他脸上的黑色污渍。“Oh……No……Cas……”Dean不知所措的抓着他，想象着他能像之前那样突然睁开眼睛。

　　“Wake up Cas……Don't do this to me……”Dean把Cas紧紧的抱在怀里，将他的手绕在自己的肩膀上，就像无数个互相紧拥彼此依靠的夜晚，Dean摸着他的头发，将那毫无生气头靠向自己的脖子，双手越收越紧：“I'm sorry Cas， so sorry， for everything， Ok？？ Please wake up……Please……I'm begging you。you can't do this to me……you freaking stupid angel……”除了自己的抽泣声，他什么也听不到，他把脸埋在Cas的颈窝里，他什么也看不到，除了Cas已经冰冷的身体，他什么也感觉不到……


End file.
